11 Diary
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: We only know what we hear, and sometimes what we don't hear is the most important thing we could know.


Harry clutched the book to his chest, even though it was slightly damp, and made his way towards his dorm. He was ready to investigate the book that people had been throwing at Moaning Myrtle.

Seamus and Neville were playing a game of exploding snaps on the floor and Harry offered them a smile before going to his bed and flopping down on it. He opened the book and felt disappointment surge through him at the empty pages. He trailed a finger over the pages, though, and felt a twinge of magic against his finger. Almost like static electricity. He hauled himself up and grabbed a quill and ink bottle from his bag. He laid back down, this time on his stomach, and balanced the ink on his bed as he opened the book again.

He dipped his quill in the ink, feeling his anticipation rising, before he began to write.

_I found this book in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. It's a whole bunch of empty pages. It has a name on it, I think. Maybe it used to be a diary and the water from Myrtle washed away the inked pages. It kind of sucks though, I suppose. Whoever wrote this must have had an interesting life if they felt the need to write it down, or tragic, perhaps both. It's a pity no one will every be able to read it._

Maybe they needed to sort things out on their own, and they needed to write things down to work them out. That always works well with me, but writing plans for the war on parchment isn't exactly a bright idea. I don't even think Dumbledore would approve

Well, I don't think DUmbledore would approve of what I thought of the war either way.

It's so bloody stupid. I grew up in the muggle world, and even considering what I did as a baby for the wizarding world, I don't owe them anything.

Besides, Voldemort, really? He was framed. He had to be. Why is it that all you hear about him is what happened when he became Voldemort? He wasn't born as an adult who wanted to conquer the world. He grew up just like I did.

Who was he before he was Voldemort? I wonder what made him become what he is now.

If I hadn't of been introduced to the war, would I even have any significance to the people in this world. Most definitely not. I bet they made him the person he is today. Just like they'll make me the person who kills him someday.

I wish it was like primary in the muggle world and everyone just sat down at a table and discussed things. What's worth all this killing? What's the point in killing all of these people when magical preservation is the goal?

I don't know, but Seamus and Neville want to go down to dinner.

Harry J. Potter.

Harry closed the book and shoved it under his pillow as he followed Seamus and Neville out of their dorm and down towards the common room where Ron was yelling for them to hurry up.

*^*^*^*^*^

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was in Slytherin. I saw an award for outstanding performance from the 1930s down in one of the trophy halls. It's so weird how obsessive I've become about someone I don't know._

He must have been extraordinary to earn such recognition at Hogwarts. It must have been such a rush to get that much attention, probably embarrassing too! I couldn't imagine that. Everyone probably wanted to be his friend or was constantly bugging him.

Well, maybe not. Riddle? That's not a pureblood name, is it? That must have sucked. Purebloods are such douche bags for that whole supremacy thing. Now that it come together, he must have been singled out and outcasted.

He stood out and out classed the purebloods. That must have been revolutionary; it probably got him the worst amount of attention though.

I guess I can relate to that though, when we went to the zoo this past summer for Dudley's birthday, a python started talking to me, and when I made the glass disappear so it could escape Dudlley fell through into the exhibit and then the glass rematerialized.

Merlin, I got a really good beating for that when we got back to the Dursley's. Not to mention Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard for the rest of the night without food.

It was a joy to come back to Hogwarts. This place feels more like home than anywhere I've even been.

Harry

_Okay, so apparently I spend too much time in my dorm. That's what Hermione said anyways. I told her she spends too much time in the library._

I've been in my room for a good reason though! We had a dueling club meeting a few weeks ago and Malfoy charmed a snake to appear. Ever since I asked it not to attack a student everyone has been calling me the heir of Slytherin. I don't really care, but I thought Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin. Dumbledore keeps implying that I'm the heir of Gryffindor.

The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin though, and Hermione hasn't found any recorded Gryffindor heirs that speak parsel tongue.

She's hypothosizing though, that Voldemort transfered me the power the night his Killing Curse rebounded off me. I just nod my head and agree most days. In the end, it really doesn't matter to me.

Every reminder of Voldemort and that night, remind me that some day soon he might return. Then, I'll have to kill him.

Because really, everyone is making him out to be the type of person to shoot curses first and ask questions never. You'd think he'd have more patience than that considering he made his way into being a Dark Lord.

I wonder what his real name was before he became Voldemort. He must have been smart like Tom if his orginial identity hasn't been uncovered yet.

I bet Dumbledore knows. He knows everything. It kind of sucks that he does that 'I'll tell you when it benefits me' thing. It's really annoying, and it only makes me want to find out more about what I'm asking after.

Reminds me, Hermione, she found something in the library about the chamber of secrets. I've totally been nominated to help her and Ron find it. Supposedly only a parselmouth can open it. They're totally using me. It's okay though, I love them both either way. They're the only friends I've ever had.

Everyone in Slytherin seems to have a problem with it since one's a blood traitor and the other is a muggle born, but I'm not going to change myself for any body when I can find people who appreciate me for me.

It's hard to think like that though, but I'm going to try and keep my chin up.

Living with the Dursley's I know that life isn't fair. It's only what you make of it, I'm going to try to make the best of what I have. Because in the end, I'd rather be happy and have nothing than be miserable and have everything.

Harry

*^*^*^*^

_So apparently the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened a girl died (Hagrid's a really horrible liar, even I can admit that and he's my friend)._

I guess that would be moaning Myrtle.

Why did Tom Riddle disappear? If you were such a brilliant student, why doesn't anyone know who you are anymore?

Not that I've asked, that'd be stupid and let on to way more than I should know, as I'm starting to understand.

You were friends with Myrtle, though, and you went to school with McGonagall. You fell off the map and Lord Voldemort fell on it.

Lord Voldemort

Tom Marvolo Riddle

This is like one of those unscramble things that Dudley used to make me do for his homework.

There's three letters that stray though.

A.I.M.

I am so close to figuring this out!

Harry  


_**I AM**_

_God, but were you brilliant. I wrote it right there, and I still didn't catch it! I laid down for bed and I was thinking about you and then it hit me!_

............................. There was a smearing of ink before Harry's penmen ship started again strongly.

_If Lord Voldemort could read this, I wish he would walk away with the knowledge that even though I'm young and probably stupid in comparison to him, that I wish for this war to end in as less amount of blood shed as possible._

What is it he wants? I guess that's the question. I've only ever been told that he killed my parents and that he wanted me dead because I was the only one that could harm him. Or it can be inferred, anyway.

What is it you want that drove you so far? That drove you into insanity...

Harry rested his pen against the diary and realized how much knowledge he'd gained on his own with a little help from his friends, as compared to what Dumbledore had told him so far. He stared down at the pages and blinked his eyes a few times as he watched every ounce of ink he'd written disappear before his eyes, even the previous pages.

He watched the pages few moments longer however and felt awe envelop him as words began to appear on the pages.

_Would you really like to know Harry?  
_  
The quill drifted from fingers and ink smeared onto the page before it was absorbed.

_I see I've surprised you._

Just a bit, Harry hastened to write.

_I apologize, your thoughts were too introspective before to interrupt._

So...wait, you read that...you read everything?

Every single word, as you wrote it.

I was right though, you're Lord Voldemort.

Yes,

You're not even going to defend yourself?

Why should I? Every thing was done as a means to an end, and even though I don't remember the end, I do know that the beginning was a political trap that I walked right into.

Dumbledore,

Well, yes. Why do you suspect him immediately though?  
  
_He treats you like the teachers at school treat me. Like I'm too stupid to understand, and I just need to sit back and let them take care of things._

Why is that so bad though?

Because I don't know what they're doing.

That would be the point, yes.

No, I mean, like...They're doing it without telling me what they're doing. How am I supposed to know the repercussions and other things like that? How do I know they're not signing my life away.

Very mature,

Yeah, well, you read every word. You should understand.

I do, far more than you know. Perhaps, one day, I will tell you.

Yeah?

Perhaps. Now, I believe we have some things to discuss.

You're just a diary, what do I have to discuss with you.  
  
_I'm magic, Harry, and if not for your curious writings in my diary, I would have long attained a body and continued on as Voldemort._

But...I piqued your interest.

Precisely, now, let us see what we can do for each other without interference from anyone else.

On my terms, on your terms, on our terms. You're not going to just kill me?

If I had not waited to speak, perhaps I would have. You seem so innocently idealistic, however, and I find that enchanting. I think that it is time to sit down and settle this three generation dispute.

I'll burn your book with fiend fyre if you try and trick me. I know what it does to magical objects like this. You'll die.

Then you know what this is?  
  
_Kind of, you're like a memory, but you're not. I can feel the magic in the Diary. It doesn't feel like a magical portrait, though, it feels alive. You feel alive, I can almost feel the magic's heart beat sometimes. As silly as that sounds._

No, not silly at all. We're very much alike, Harry, and I feel I can come to an agreement with you that others who are more politically involved would not agree too.

Why?

Because I am who I am, and whether I was insane then as compared to now has no semblance in their judgment.

Sometimes, someone who's lost is the only person who can help someone else who's lost.

I'm not lost.

I know.

As long as that's established.

Of course, Tom.


End file.
